A Typical Atypical Day
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: The host club meet a new student, who is friends with a close personal friend of Kyoya's. When problems later arise for both of the two students, what can the host club do to help them? And will a few of them find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

A Typical Atypical Day

By Chikara Yuy

Co-Author Black_Angel001

Okay this is Our first Ouran HIgh school Host club fic!  
So don't flame us!!!

Aya belongs to me and Nadeshiko (no relation to cardcaptors!) Belongs to B.  
This is Currently a work in progress, one that I might end up finishing by myself....T.T

But B might assist me once in a while with chapters.

We do not own OHSHC!!!!

Ouran High School, one of Japan's most premium schools for the offspring of the rich, the creme de le creme, the old money new money, the ones who climb the social ladder, and those who control it, the royalty of Japan, the stars of young adulthood, the......

Well, you get the idea. It's a rich school for the rich who have enough money to buy a country or two.

So why am I here?

The name's Amaya. Arakawa Amaya. Amazing that a person like me could get in. Actually, with my dad's cutthroat business background, I'm amazed I'm not in a school for that. But I guess that this is just as good, maybe even better. While I'm standing next to my car trying to find someone who might seem nice or approachable or even unsnobbish, there's a flash of curly hair and a hint of cobalt eyes. I know who that is.

"Nadeshiko!"

Hatori Nadeshiko turned to see who had called her. Coming toward her from the gate was a rather handsome young person with black hair, golden brown eyes, and a small wiry frame. It was hard to tell gender because of the over sized dress shirt, but Nadeshiko knew who it was. A warm smile graced her lips.

"Aya! How lovely to see you!" Nadeshiko didn't run to her friend, but she didn't walk sedately either. The two friends met halfway and embraced. The other students who watched the scene couldn't make heads or tales of it. Nadeshiko never hugged anyone at school, except in comfort. And she never started it. So why was she hugging this beautiful person rather tightly? "I didn't think you'd actually come! I know you talked about it, but...." A sudden look appeared in her eyes. She pulled away and stared suspiciously at Aya. "You never called, you never wrote...I didn't hear anything for a long time." Nadeshiko turned away and there was a moment of silence. Then, whipping around and pointing her index finger accusingly, she exclaimed, "You've been seeing someone else, haven't you?!"

The other students gasped and gathered around to watch. The females anyway, with a few guys. It wasn't everyday you saw the princess of decorum herself break the rules she followed. Aya laughed nervously.

"That's not true and you know it." Reaching out and grabbing Nadeshiko, Aya pulled her into a loving embrace, tilting her head back to stare into her eyes. "You're the only one for me," Aya said huskily. Nadeshiko blushed and snuggled into Aya's chest. The girls in the crowd screamed with delight.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and the end of the production.

After school, the usual activities were taking place. Chess, basketball, sewing, Host Club, all of it was going on. And as usual, there was the usual chatter in Host Club, but also an air of excitement and suspense.

"Did you hear? Nadeshiko has a boyfriend," a guest of the Host club said to another.

"Nadeshiko? Hatori Nadeshiko? Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes, if the way they embraced in the courtyard was any indication," the other said mischievously.

"Master Tamaki, can you believe that?"

Suoh Tamaki smiled. "Of course. After all, Miss Nadeshiko has a warm and passionate personality," he said with a flourish.

"And how would you know that?" Tamaki looked up at Kyoya, who had moved to listen to the conversation.

"Because, Miss Nadeshiko is always full of energy. That clearly is the sign of a passionate woman waiting to be discovered!" From out of nowhere the Blondie pulled out a red rose, holding it out to a girl and taking her hand, eyes closed. The girl fainted, and her friends squealed.

"Kyoya-kun, Kyoya-kun!" The door burst open and the topic of their conversation entered the room, dragging Aya behind her. The person she was looking for stepped up, stopping her. She pulled a fairly non resisting Aya forward. "Ohtori Kyoya meet Arakawa aya. Aya, Kyoya-kun." Aya smiled and offered a hand.

"Pleasure." Kyoya stared for a second before smiling back and taking the hand for a very very firm handshake.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." Aya grimaced and pulled his hand away.

"Oh, I just had to introduce you two. Aya is my oldest friend, and Kyoya-kun is my most treasured friend!" Aya sulked.

"But, Nadi, I thought I was a treasure to you." He turned his head. The girls abandoned the Host members to watch the unfolding drama.

Nadeshiko was instantly contrite, hugging Aya from the back around the waist. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry you misunderstood. I said Kyoya-kun was my most treasured friend, not my absolute treasure!" Aya turned and, like that morning, pulled Nadeshiko into his arms.

"Nadeshiko!"

"Aya!"

The girls squealed.

"Hello, Miss Nadeshiko, I'm so glad you found the time to come see us here," Tamaki said, ever the gracious host. Nadeshiko pulled away a bit from Aya to give Tamaki a look.

"But I didn't come to see all of you, just Kyoya-kun." Tamaki went to find comfort from the other members of the club, but they didn't want to be bothered with it.

"Is that the only reason you came, to introduce your...friend?" If anyone noticed the slight hesitation Kyoya had over the word nobody commented.

"Basically. Oh, I understand. You have customers and I'm taking you away from them. I'm sorry." Nadeshiko smiled. "Mother also wanted me to extend an invitation to you and your family. Father is coming home at the end of the week, and we're having a welcoming celebration. You'll receive a more formal invitation, of course, but I thought I'd ask you now." Her dark blue eyes were wide with hope. Kyoya smiled.

"I'll pass it along, Nadeshiko." He took her hand, raised it to his lips and brushed the back of her fingers in an old world gesture. "I'm sure my family will attend."

Nadeshiko beamed with pleasure. "I'm so glad! And please, come over for tea sometime too. Your friends are invited as well. Shin is so eager to see you again." She curtsied to the room in general, grabbed Aya, and left with the same energy when she entered.

"Is she always like that," asked Haruhi. The last thing Haruhi needed was another excentric person in her life. The Host Club was more than enough.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "More or less, if she's really happy or excited about something. Any other time she's very calm and polite." He turned and began to charm a customer into buying a notebook used by Haruhi.

"Nadeshiko, I don't think your friend liked me too much," Aya said as they walked together to Nadeshiko's waiting car.

"Kyoya doesn't like too many people. It's all right, though, he'll get used to you." Nadeshiko turned to clasp his hand. "You and your family will come too, won't you? To the party this weekend?"

"Well, I'll have to tell Dad about it, but I'm sure we'll go." Nadeshiko clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful!" She got into the car, Aya holding the door open for her. "Tomorrow, we'll have to go to Host Club."

Aya looked confused. "Why?"

"So I can show you off, dear, of course!" The door closed on Nadeshiko's delighted and knowing laugh.

End Chapter 1!

Review please! Depending on how well it does we might continue!!


	2. Chapter 2 Tea party

A Typical Atypical Day

* * *

Since I've become a member of the Host Club, I'm used to unusual things, Tamaki being the most unusual of them all. At the same time, I'm used to the members, or more specifically Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, wanting to do the strangest things. So, honestly, going to a tea party is pretty tame. But then again...I don't know the girl so why did they pull me out of the market at ten am to go to this thing?

Haruhi was pretty used to seeing large and fancy houses but this was like something out of a Disney theme park. There were large stone steps leading up to two wooden doors with cast iron on them, huge windows all along the house, towers that seemed to touch the sky, and climbing ivy along the stone walls for just the right elegant and oldworld touch.

Haruhi felt like she could honestly say she'd seen it all.

She didn't feel bad about standing there gaping at the building because everyone except Kyoya was doing the same thing. Kyoya walked calmly up the steps and pulled the rope. From somewhere in the house, what sounded like cathedral bells tolled, echoing in the expansive courtyard. Hunny yelped and leaped onto Mori, somehow managing to keep a hold of Bunbun. The twins and Tamaki were trying to keep their hearts in their chests, and Haruhi was holding her fingers in her ears.

"The last time I heard bells like that, I was in France," said Tamaki.

"Actually, the inspiration for the doorbell came from the famous French cathedral Notre Dame," Kyoya informed them, gazing up at the house.

One of the wooden doors opened and a middle aged woman looked out. When her dark brown eyes saw Kyoya she smiled.

"Good afternoon, Ohtori-sama."

"Good afternoon, Mia-san. Is Nadeshiko at home?" He smiled charmingly at her. Mia chuckled at him and waved him inside, her kimono rustling softly.

"Save that charming devil's smile for some young girl you'll marry, Ohtori-sama." She gave him a knowing glance.

"Nadeshiko won't marry me, Mia-san," Kyoya informed her confidently. Mia only shook her head, catching a glimpse of Tamaki ooohing over a piece of art.

"Put that down immediatly," she scolded. Tamaki put it back sheepishly and followed along sulkily. Mia led the group to a stone archway that lead to an open courtyard, filled with statues and flowers, and a fountain. Going down the stone path, they came to a wicker chair and table set, the table laid out with a tea pot and cups and small foods.

"Nadeshiko-sama is in here somewhere," Mia told them. "Well, I suppose it's alright if you wait here." With that, she took the path back to the house.

The Host Club stood around for an akward moment.

"So. Should we help ourselves," inquired Kaoru, eyeing the food and tea.

"Of course not, that's rude," scolded Tamaki. "One must always wait for one's host before eating, even if it is just tea."

"This is a beautiful tea set. I've never seen one like it before," said Haruhi to no one in particular, picking up an empty cup to examine it. Hunny walked up to look at it too.

"You've never seen a Harlequin tea set before? Really?" His big brown eyes were full of surprise. She looked down at him.

"No, that's what it's called?" She looked back at the purple cup it her hands. On the tray was an assortment of colors, from blue to red, and green and yellow. Even one bright pink cup. The tea pot was a shimmering onyx color, the tray the color mother of pearl, which shimmered all the colors of the cups. Even the small plates that held the food were brightly colored.

"Nadeshiko, I refuse...no, don't you...DON'T YOU QUIVER YOUR CHIN AT ME!" All heads began to turn, looking for the source of the voice. Hunny pointed up at one of the windows that surrounded the courtyard. The curtains billowed out of the open window due to the breeze, and therefore made it impossible for the group to see who was inside. the voices rose up again.

"Fine, fine, now stop crying, will you? Hey, you were fakin?!"

A somewhat scary laugh followed, then silence.

Moments later, Nadeshiko and Aya came down the path, someone else trailing behind.

"Kyoya-kun, I'm so glad you came. And your friends, too," Nadeshiko said, smiling, when they got close. Kyoya bowed slightly, a small smile of his own on his face.

"How could I refuse? You look lovely, as always, Nadeshiko." The girl laughed and tucked some of her black hair behind her ear.

"You may flatter me all you want, Kyoya-kun, but you won't get extras at tea today!"

Kyoya put on a face. "Well, time to think of plan B, then." He turned his eyes to Aya. "Oh. Hello, Aya-san. I didn't know you'd be here." He looked Aya up and down. "You hardly look like yourself in that suite."

Aya pulled at the ruffled collar a bit. "Uh, thanks. I think." He tugged at the hem of the jacket, trying to get it to fit more comfortably. He eyed Kyoya, wondering.

Nadeshiko pulled the girl to the front, careful of her ruffles and ribbons. "And I'd like to properly introduce you to Satou Miyuki. Miyuki-chan, this is my best friend, Ohtori Kyoya, Suoh Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but we call him Hunny, Morinozuka Takashi, we call him Mori, and last but not least, fujioka Haruhi. Now that we're all here, lets have tea!"

"Where'd you find this set, Nadeshiko? I didn't think they made Harlequin tea sets anymore." Tamaki was just trying to make polite conversation.

"My father found it while he was overseas, in England. He always finds interesting things overseas."

Hunny swallowed his cake and asked, "Where is your father now?"

"Oh, he's stationed at a small base in Cairo, Egypt. His last letter said that after this leave he'll be going back to Europe."

"He already knows where he'll be stationed," Kyoya asked with some surprise.

"Well, he is a general. They tend to be the first to know." there was a chorus of 'hms' in agreement.

"Speaking of Europe, Miyuki, tell us about your trip there. Where did you stay?"

"At a finishing school for girls, in Bristole, England. It's beautiful country." Miyuki's voice was soft, a little unsure.

There were nods all around. "It's just really wet," complained Hikaru. "And smoggy. And humid. And dull. Kind of gray, too."

"Oh, no," burst out Miyuki, "it's very green, and clear, and while it does rain alot, it just makes everything look fresh and new and clean." She paused and blushed, as if surprised at herself.

Nadeshiko chuckled at her friend while Aya patted her shoulder. "Aya-kun, that suite is amazing! Such a simple design but it brings out the elegance in a much more profound way! Where'd you get it?"

"Ah, Nadeshiko made it." Aya took a sip of tea from a sky blue cup. Tamaki's blue eyes grew and swung to look at Nadeshiko, who was currently engaged in a deep conversation of cookies with Hunny.

"Miss Nadeshiko, you made this suite?"

Nadeshiko blinked and looked at Tamaki. "Yes, and Miyuki's and mine's gowns." She gestured to the teal gown on Miyuki and the amethyst gown on herself. Tamaki's eyes grew wider. "Really, they're not even my best; they're so simple." She sighed. "Normally, I make my outfits much more flashy. Like on Aya's." As she spoke she grabbed Aya's arm and gestured to the sleeve.

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute," Aya protested weakly and dryly.

"I would have added a gold pipeline to the sleeves and hem of the coat and..." Nadeshiko continued to explain her vision to Tamaki while pulling on Aya, turning him this way and that.

"Hold on a sec." His protest went ignored. he looked at Kyoya, who for all intents and purposes looked like he was having a grand time watching Nadeshiko fuss over him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you Ohtori?"

"You could not believe the satisfaction I have right now, watching you squirm," replied Kyoya with one of his patented devil's grins.

"Jerk."

"Sore looser."

"Conceited ape."

"Disney prince."

really, what could Aya snap back with after that?

The twins applauded, having known the entire time that their 'cool one' would win the verbal sparring match. Hunny just munched on his cakes, Mori admired the flowers, Haruhi sipped her tea quietly, and Miyuki looked on with some sympathy.

Finally, Tamaki and Nadeshiko abandonded the 'improve Aya's costume' project. Tamaki pounced on kyoya.

"Mother! Nadeshiko must design our costumes from now on!"

Kyoya sidestepped, causing Tamaki to fall on his face. "And why would that be? And don't call me mother."

"Look at them! The concept! The proffessionalism! The grandeur! It's amazing! It's incredible! It's-"

"We get the point, m'lord," interrupted Hikaru.

"But really, we already get our costumes for a very good deal," added Kaoru.

"Why would we get someone else," they finished together.

"But, but but." Tamaki gave Kyoya his best set of puppy eyes he could muster. "Kyoyaaaaa," he whined.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "tamaki, the twins are right. We have a good deal already, and besides, Nadeshiko is busy enogh without us to add to it."

"Well, I don't mind for every now and then, Kyoya-kun." Nadeshiko began to set aside used dishes for the servants to pick up. "If your club doesn't mind."


End file.
